oorlogthe war that never stops
by An0ukiiee
Summary: ja hoor! hier is hij weer, sorry dat ik hem had verwijderd:S dat ging echt prongelijk: dus hier is hij weer. nou ja... het gaat dus over de jacht op voldemort, en de oorlog tussen goed en kwaad.
1. Chapter 1

b/b hoofdstuk 1

"Ginny, Ron, Harry wakker worden" schreeuwde mevrouw wemel. Ginny werd wakker, kon ze nou niet gewoon even blijven liggen, het is toch vakantie dan is het toch normaal dat ik uit slaap dacht Ginny boos. maar ja nu kon ze toch niet meer slapen. dus stond ze op en ging ze haar, haar borstelen.

Bij Harry en Ron ging het een stuk gezelliger. zij waren al lang wakker, en deden al een kussen gevecht. Ron stond even uit te hijgen, maar hij kreeg al een kussen in zijn gezicht van Harry. ze lachen allebei plat. Ron sloeg Harry terug. voltreffer! ook in zijn gezicht!

Ginny kwam ondertussen naar beneden gestrompeld. toen ze beneden kwam zaten: Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Charlie, Hermelien en meneer wemel al aan tafel. "eej Hermelien wanneer ben jij aan gekomen zei Ginny vrolijk" "net ik ben op vakantie geweest en ben daarna meteen hierheen gekomen" zei Hermelien vrolijk. "Ginny ies dat jou bruidskledieng?" vroeg fleur. "bruidskleding" Ginny keek haar verbaasd aan. Hermelien lachte, Ginny kreeg een boze blik van Bill. "Ginny onze bruiloft" zei Bill geërgerd. "O" zei Ginny. "nou Ginny ga je nu meteen aankleden en haal de jongens, ook meteen" zei mevrouw wemel. "ja mam" zei Ginny. ze liep naar boven eerst de jongens dan maar, kunnen ze zich ook klaar maken. ze deed de deur open, pats een kussen in haar gezicht. Harry en Ron schaterde het uit, "sorry Ginny dat was ik" zei Harry grijnzend. Ginny kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken, hij was zo lief als hij grijnsde. ze pakte het kussen op, en gooide hem naar Harry, pats ook recht in zijn gezicht. Ginny lachte."Ginny!"riep mevrouw wemel boos."O ja ik moest jullie halen de bruiloft begint zo" zei Ginny. "wat!" zei Harry. "waarom zei je dat niet eerder" zei Ron boos. "omdat ik van ene Harry een kussen tegen mijn hoofd kreeg" zei Ginny. Harry bloosde, Ginny kreeg het warmach hij is zo schattig "nou ik ga me omkleden en dat kunnen jullie ook maar beter doen"zei Ginny. "ja goed"mompelden ze. Ginny liep naar haar kamer. ze had geen bruidsjurk zoals anderen, ze had iets veel stijlvollers. ze had een witte rok met plooien aan de onderkant, een topje met half lange mouwen. en ze deed twee staartjes in haar, haar, die over haar schouders vielen en een witte bloem in haar, haar. het stond haar best goed.

bij Harry in de kamer hadden Harry en Ron allebei het zelfde pak aan. zwart, "ha, ha Ron dit pak is beter dan die van 3 jaar geleden"zei Harry grijnsend. Ron gaf hem een por maar moest toch lachen. Ron viel stil. "wat is er". hij draaide zich om en zag Hermelien staan, hij viel ook stil. ze zag er prachtig uit. Hermelien lachte, "en hoe zie ik er uit". vroeg ze. "prachtig" zei Harry meteen. "hemels" zei Ron, hij bloosde, Harry keek naar Hermelien zij bloosde ook. Harry barstte in lachen uit. "wat?" zeiden Hermelien en Ron in koor. "niks, niks" zei Harry grijnsend.


	2. hoofdstuk 2

b/b hoofdstuk 2

iedereen zat buiten waar de bruiloft werd gehouden. toen ze trompetten hoorden keken ze om, fleur kwam aan lopen, ze had een witte jurk aan met bloemen aan de onderkant, en ze had een elegant knotje in. ze straalde en had tranen in haar ogen, ze was erg gelukkig dat was te zien. Bill had een zwart pak aan en zijn haar zat in een staart. zijn haar glansde en hij zag er heldhaftig uit met die littekens. daar achteraan kwam Gabrielle ze zag er het zelfde uit als fleur, maar haar jurk was roze. ze strooide met witte bloemen en er zat een rode roos bij. die legde bloem gaf ze aan Bill. en toen Ginny. Harrys mond viel open, ze ziet er prachtig uit Ginny strooide met witte bloemen, en er zat 1 rode roos tussen. die rode roos gaf ze aan fleur.

meneer Wemel was de ambtenaar. Ginny was ondertussen, naast Hermelien komen zitten. "fleur Delacour neemt u Bill wemel tot u wettige echt genoot?" vroeg meneer Wemel. ja iek wiel!" zei fleur op een erg overdreven toon. Ginny en Hermelien maakte een kots beweging naar elkaar, en Harry en Ron lachte. maar ze kregen een boze blik van mevrouw wemel. Ginny en Hermelien keken onschuldig om naar mevrouw wemel. mevrouw wemel had tranen in haar ogen. echt iets voor ma fluisterde Ginny tegen Hermelien, en ze grijnsde. "en wilt u Bill Wemel, fleur Delacour al u wettige echtgenote?" vroeg meneer wemel weer. " ja dat wil ik"zei Bill. "dan verklaar ik u nu tot man en vrouw" zei meneer wemel. "dan mag u nu de bruid kussen!"riep  
George. iedereen lachte behalve mevrouw wemel die ze op hun donder gaf. Bill vond het niet erg en kuste Fleur. toen klonk er een luide knal, er vormde zich een rood hart om Bill en Fleur heen. en er werden duiven los gelaten. En vuurwerk afgeschoten met de letters Bill en Fleur. het was echt een mooie bruiloft.


	3. hoofdstuk 3

hoofdstuk 3: het feest(na de bruiloft.)

het feest was heel leuk, er werd gedanst en gegeten. er werd allerlei muziek gedraaid van wild naar langzaam. Harry en Ron zaten een beetje aan de tafeltjes en bestelden wat drinken(het feest was in een gezellig restaurant). Hermelien hadden vreselijke lol met elkaar. ze deden Fleurs dans pasjes na, tot ze helemaal in de knoop op de grond lagen. ze lagen helemaal plat van het lachten. iedereen keek naar hun om en keken hun raar aan. Ginny keek op en zei met tranen in haar ogen "sorry gladde vloer" en Hermelien lag helemaal dubbel. ze gingen bij Harry en Ron zitten uit te hijgen. ze waren eindelijk gestopt met lachen, Harry en Ron keken hun aan en ze lagen weer helemaal dubbel. Hermelien stond op en pakte Rons hand,"kom mee dansen" zei Hermelien. Ron bloosde "ik kan niet dansen" zei hij beschaamd. "dan leer ik het je" zei Hermelien. Harry grijnsde ze passen echt goed bij elkaar, dacht hij. Ginny bestelde een boterbiertje en dronk ervan. Harry deed het zelfde en ging naast haar zitten. "hoi" zei Harry. Ginny was in gedachten verzonken en schrok op "O hoi Harry" zei ze, en lachte. "ze passen goed bij elkaar hè?" zei ze en ze knikte naar Ron en Hermelien. "ja allebei even koppig" zei Harry. Ginny glimlachte, Harry werd warm van binnen en keek gauw naar Ron en Hermelien. Ron deed onhandig de pasjes van Hermelien na maar het lukte hem wel. Harry lachte het zag er wel ongelofelijk stom uit als hij iets fout deed. Ginny zag het ook en lachte. het feest begon langzaam minder te worden iedereen was al naar bed behalve Harry, Ron, Hermelien, Ginny en Fred en George. ze waren aan het na praten. Hermelien en Ginny lagen constant in een deuk. waardoor ze raar aangekeken werden. "heb je gezien hoe fleur danste" gierde Hermelien. iedereen lachte. "maar waarom lagen jullie nou oppeens op de grond"? vroeg George. Ginny en Hermelien lagen weer in een deuk. " nou ehm ik vertelde jullie over de dans van fleur hè..." Hermelien kon haar zin niet afmaken ze lag weer in een deuk. maar Ginny maakte haar zin af. " nou die gingen wij na doen alleen we raakten in de knoop en vielen op de grond" nu barstte de rest ook in lachen uit. "gladde vloer he?" zei George grijnsend. "ik ga maar is naar bed" zei Hermelien gapend. "trustte" zei Ron. Hermelien glimlachte trustte. "en Ron, begon Harry, hoe was het met Hermelien". Ginny lachte" ja jullie hadden het erg gezellig." Ron keek hun aan ja hoezo?" "O kom op Ron", zei Ginny "we weten dat je verliefd op haar ben". Ron bloosde hoelang weten jullie het al?" al heel lang" zei Harry. Ron grijnsde opgelaten. zo praten ze even door. tot dat... aah


	4. hoofdstuk 4

hoofdstuk 4

"Wat was dat!" riep Ron. "Dat was Hermelien!" riep Ginny. ze sprongen op en rende er op af, het kwam van buiten. Toen ze aan kwamen zagen ze mannen met zwarte kappen, en maskers. Een daarvan had Hermelien vast. ze gingen de bosjes in en bleven daar kijken. "Dooddoeners" fluisterde Ginny angstig. ze keek naar Harry, Harry keek fel en woedend. "kom mee" fluisterde hij. "Waar is Potter" vroeg een bekende lijzige stem. "Dat gaat je niks aan Malfidus" zei Hermelien woedend. Malfidus gaf haar een klap in haar gezicht. "Draco, Draco dat doen we toch heel anders" zei iemand. 5 rode lichtstralen werden op Hermelien afgevuurd. Hermelien gaf geen kick, ze lieten het lang doorgaan. Na een tijdje stopte ze het. Hermelien viel op de grond en huilde. Ginny keek ontzet, woedend en moest bijna huilen. "rustig maar" fluisterde Harry haar toe," Hermelien is sterk ze kan er wel tegen". maar Ginny leek niet gerustgesteld. "vertel nu waar Potter is vies modderbloedje" zei Draco kil. "nooit" schreeuwde Hermelien. weer de cruciatus vloek. "laat haar met rust" schreeuwde Ron. De dooddoeners keken om. Dat had Ron niet moeten doen, er werden meteen spreuken op hun afgevuurd. Ron werd geraakt door de cruciatus vloek, en Fred door een scheef gerichte sectussempra vloek. Waardoor hij een diepe snee in zijn arm had. "Ginny" fluisterde Harry. "ja" zei Ginny. "wij leiden ze af en jij bevrijd Hermelien okeej." "okeej" zei Ginny. Draco Malfidus had inmiddels Hermelien vastgebonden aan een boom. Harry had zijn plan tegen de rest verteld over zijn plan. "als ik nu zeg gaan we" zei hij. "nu!" zei hij. ze sprongen de bosjes uit en begonnen ook spreuken af te vuren. Ginny was ondertussen de bosjes door gekropen en was nu bij de boom waar Hermelien aan vast zat. nee! dacht Ginny, Draco Malfidus hield de wacht bij Hermelien. Ginny seinde naar Harry, Harry zag het en keek. Ginny seinde naar Malfidus. Harry begreep het en riep "eej Malfidus, waar is die sukkel van een vader van je, in de gevangenis. Moet jij daar niet ook zijn!" Malfidus liep woedend op Harry af. Ginny greep haar kans en maakte Hermelien los. "Ginny, fluisterde Hermelien, ben jij dat" "ja" fluisterde Ginny en ze trok Hermelien de bosjes in. "Blijf hier zitten, en rust uit wanneer je weer kan vecht je mee okeej" Ginny keek Hermelien bezorgd aan. "gaat het wel" Hermelien knikte "ga nou maar ze zijn maar met vier en de dooddoeners met 10" "okeej ik ga doei"

Er werd flink met vloeken gesmeten. "crucio" "paralites". Harry was in gevecht met Vleeschouwer. Malfidus wou Harry vervloeken, maar Harry kon het niet zien hij was er met zijn rug naartoe gekeerd. Ginny zag het en riep "crucio" Malfidus kronkelde en schreeuwde. Ginny was niet van plan om het te stoppen, hij zal boeten voor alles. als hij er niet was geweest was Perkamentus niet dood. Het was natuurlijk sneep die hem had vermoord, maar Malfidus had de dooddoeners binnen gelaten, die rotzak. En Sneep zal ze ook wel krijgen. "Stop dat wemel" zei iemand. oppeens waren er allemaal toverstokken op haar gericht. Ginny stopte het, en keek de dooddoeners fel aan. Maar de dooddoeners zagen er angst in verschijnen. "hou je niet zo dapper Wemel we weten dat je bang bent" sneerde een bekende stem. Sneep dacht Ginny. "ja Wemel IK" zei sneep kil. Ginny liet haar stok zakken. Ze was er geweest. "crucio" gilde Hermelien oppeens, de spreuk raakte sneep midden in zijn rug. Ginny zuchtte opgelucht Hermelien is weer de oude. Er verscheen een lach op haar gezicht. Ze zou dit afmaken samen met de rest.


	5. hoofdstuk 5

hoofdstuk 5

De dooddoeners draaide zich weer om naar Hermelien. Hermelien keek ze woedend aan. "laat Ginny met rust" zei ze. "en jij denkt ons tegen te houden?" ze draaide zich om maar er was geen Ginny meer te zien. weer vuurde Hermelien een spreuk af. hij raakte dit keer Vleeschouwer, Vleeschouwer viel verlamd op de grond. Harry begon mee te helpen, Ron viel ook bij net als George. Fred kon niet want zijn arm lag helemaal open. Ginny ging naar hem toe "gaat het" vroeg Ginny bezorgd. "ja" zei Fred met een pijnlijk gezicht. Ginny richtte haar toverstok op zijn arm en dacht de spreuk. de wond genas een beetje, hij bloede nog steeds maar deed minder pijn. "hoe doe je dat?" vroeg Fred. "Die spreuk heb ik van madam Pleister geleerd" zei Ginny. "kan je, je stok weer vast houden" vroeg Ginny nog even. "ja kom we gaan helpen" zei hij. Ginny lachte typisch Fred. Maar Ginny werd al weer los gerukt uit haar gedachten. Ze werd ruw tegen een boom opgeduwd. Toen ze keek was het Malfidus weer. Hij richtte zijn stok op Ginny. "willen jullie haar levend geef je dan over" zei hij. Ginny probeerde hem weg te duwen, maar hij was veel sterker dan haar. "laat me gaan" fluisterde Ginny woedend. "ha, ha echt niet ik sta zo wel lekker" en hij lachte gemeen. "Malfidus laat me gaan of ik doe je wat" zei ze nu wat harder. "ha, ha wat dan je zit vast" zei hij met een spottende grijns. "Malfidus ik waarschuw je" zei Ginny nog wat harder. Maar Malfidus bleef staan en lachte haar uit. "Malfidus laat me los!" schreeuwde Ginny nu. Iedereen keek nu om. De dooddoeners lachten. Harry, Hermelien, Fred en George keken verbaasd naar Ginny, die Malfidus woedend aankeek.. Malfidus, die een halve kop langer was, keek treiterend terug. Zo bleven ze een tijdje staan. Toen Ginny hulp wilde zoeken bij Hermelien, hadden de dooddoeners hun vast.


	6. hoofdstuk 6

hoofdstuk 6

"We hebben ze" zei wormstaart triomfantelijk. en hij maakte er een vreugde dansje bij. tot hij gestoord werd, door een luide knal. Daar stond in het midden van iedereen, "tops" riep Ginny. Malfidus gaf haar een klap in haar gezicht. "Stil jij" siste hij. "als mijn hand nu vrij was had je zn harde klap terug gekregen" snauwde Ginny. "jammer dat, dat niet zo is hè?" zei hij. Tops verdween weer. wat! dacht Ginny gaat ze er weer vandoor? "ha, ha en dat moet jullie hulp zijn? ze is ZN klungel" sneerde Malfidus. nu hield Ginny het niet meer ze was woedend. ze gaf Malfidus een trap tegen zijn schenen. "ah stom wicht, hoe durf je" hij richtte zijn toverstok op Ginny. Maar hij werd onderbroken door luide knallen. Daar verschenen; Tops, Lupos, Dolleman, Anderling, Lorrebos en Romeo Wolkenveld. De dooddoeners mochten niet gezien worden(al was dat al te laat) en verdwijnselde snel. "Alles okeej met jullie" vroeg tops bezorgd. "ja" mompelde ze. "Ginny je bloed" zei tops. Ginny voelde aan haar wang daar zat een diepe snee die flink bloede. "dat is maar een schrammetje bij Fred is het meer hij is half geraakt door de sectumsempra vloek" zei Ginny. Professor Anderling liep naar Fred "gaat het meneer Wemel?" zei ze. "ja, Ginny heeft me geholpen" zei hij. "O nou goed dan, ik wil toch dat jullie even mee gaan naar st. Holisto voor controle" zei ze.

Eenmaal daar aangekomen kwamen er meteen 2 zusters op ze af. Wat is het geval. "We willen ze even laten controleren, ze zijn net aangevallen door dooddoeners" de eerste zuster met het blonde haar sloeg haar hand voor haar mond en slaakte een gesmoorde kreet, "echt waar" vroeg ze. "ja" antwoorde professor Anderling geiriteerd. "goed komt u maar mee" zei de zuster met het bruine haar.

Eerst werd George onderzocht, hij had gelukkig niets. Toen Fred zijn snee was vrij diep en bloedde nog steeds. Hij had er verbant op en zijn arm hing in een mitella. Toen werd Harry onderzocht, hij had niets maar hij zou morgen spierpijn hebben. en toen Ginny, zij moest even een dagje blijven. Malfidus had haar met zn kracht tegen de boom gedrukt dat ze een lichte hersenschudding had, maar ze wist alles nog. Toen werd Hermelien onderzocht, met Hermelien was er wel degelijk iets mis, ze was zwaar verzwakt, en haar spieren waren aangetast door de cruciatus vloek, waardoor ze voor een paar dagen zich niet kon bewegen. toen kwam er een zuster aanlopen in de ziekenzaal, ze duwde een ziekenhuisbed voor zich uit. Er lag een bewusteloos meisje op met bruin krullend haar. "Hermelien" fluisterde Ginny. de zuster liep voorbij en zette Hermelien naast haar neer. "wat is er met haar" vroeg Ginny ongerust. de zuster keek om, "ze is tijdelijk verzwakt en kan zich een paar dag niet bewegen" zei ze. "komt ze er overheen" vroeg Ginny. "ja ze zal er niks aan over houden, hou jij een oogje in het zeil? waarschuw als er iets gebeurd okeej" "ja zal ik doen" zei Ginny.


	7. hoofdstuk 7

hoofdstuk 7

gelukkig heeft Ginny de hele week niet hoeven roepen. Met Hermelien is alles gelukkig weer goed en ze heeft er niks aan over gehouden. Ginny ook niet op barstende koppijn na. ze waren al weer een paar dagen thuis, Ginny lag op bed met een ijszak op haar hoofd ze had barstende hoofdpijn. Haar moeder kwam af en toe langs, om te kijken of alles goed ging. Op een gegeven moment ging Ginnys deur open, en daar stond Harry. "Ehm hoi is alles goed" vroeg hij onzeker. "eh ja het is alleen maar hoofdpijn" zei Ginny. "ja, ja" zei Harry ongelovig. "echt waar" Ginny probeerde overeind te komen maar viel kreunend terug in haar kussens. Harry keek naar haar met een blik van 'zie je wel'. "zal ik je maar met rust laten" zei Harry. "nee wil je blijven?" vroeg Ginny. "ja natuurlijk" zei Harry meteen. Ginny keek naar hem, Harry voelde zich ongemakkelijk. Hij keek haar ook aan, "Harry zijn wij veilig nu?" vroeg haar aan. Harry schoof onrustig heen en weer op haar bed. "nee Ginny, we zullen ook voorlopig niet veilig zijn" zei Harry. "Harry je past wel goed op jezelf toch" vroeg Ginny. "tuurlijk Ginny echt waar, wees niet bang" zei Harry. "okeej" zei Ginny. "Maar Ginny pas jij goed op jezelf, je weet dat ik het uitmaakte om je te beschermen toch? ik hou nog steeds van je" zei hij. "weet ik, weet ik. maar je zei zelf ik zal voorlopig niet echt veilig zijn" zei Ginny. "ik zal je beschermen met heel mijn leven" zei Harry. " nee Harry dat hoeft niet ik kan best voor mezelf zorgen. En jou leven is belangrijk." zei Ginny. "jou leven is ook belangrijk, jij geeft iedereen een goed gevoel. je bent aardig voor iedereen behalve de slechte. En je komt op voor de gene die gepest worden. zo iemand hebben we nodig in deze strijd." zei Harry. Ginny kreeg tranen in haar ogen, " je bent echt mooi weet je dat?" zei hij. Ginny glimlachte. "en jij bent de liefste die er bestaat" zei ze. en heel kort zoende ze elkaar. en toen viel Ginny in slaap. Harry besloot maar weg te gaan en haar te laten rusten. En hij voelde zich super vrolijk, hij had vlinders in zijn buik en zo kwam hij beneden in het nest aan.


	8. hoofdstuk 8

hoofdstuk 8

"Harry wat ben jij vrolijk" zei Fred grijnzend. "ja waar ben jij geweest" zei George. ze schoten in de lach. Hermelien keek Harry aan en glimlachte breed. Ron keek Fred en George aan met een verbouwereerde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. "Wat is er zo grappig" zei hij. "Harry was bij Ginny" zei Fred hikkend. Ron grinnikte "was het gezellig" zei hij. "ja, maar ze slaapt nu" zei Harry die niet op het gelach reageerde. "o jee vond ze het te saai" vroeg Ron. "nou dan moet je oppassen Harry dan is ons zusje gauw op je afgeknapt hoor" zei George. Ze schoten in de lach bij het zien van Harrys gezicht. Harry keek ze geïrriteerd aan. "ach stop toch stelletje kinderen" zei Hermelien. "het is lief wat je gedaan hebt Harry, Ginny vond het vast leuk dat je even bent geweest" vervolgde ze. Harry dacht nog even aan hun tijd samen. Harry glimlachte en droomde weg, weg van de plaats waar hij uitgelachen werd omdat hij aardig was. Hij droomde over de dagen die met Ginny had meegemaakt. Ik ga dit wel redden dacht Harry. met Ron en Hermelien achter hem. En de rest van de Wemels behalve Percy dan. Waar zou Percy eigenlijk zijn, hij werkte op het ministerie. Maar Harry had een raar gevoel er over. Harry schrok op van gestommel op de trap. Ginny kwam naar beneden gestrompeld. "goeie morgen, eh middag bedoel ik" zei Fred. "nou zusje je flikt het m weer hoor" zei George. "hoe hou je het vol" zei Ron. Ginny keek ze verbaasd aan, waar hebben ze het over. Ze keek naar Hermelien, "niet op letten Ginny, het zijn gewoon een stelletje idioten" zei ze geïrriteerd. Ginny ging naast Harry zitten, tegenover Fred. "was het gezellig?" vroeg hij treiterend naar Ginny en Harry keek. "ja hoor" zei Ginny, "hoe gaat het eigenlijk met jou een Angeliek?" vroeg Ginny. Fred werd rood, Ginny glimlachte onschuldig naar hem. Nu lagen ze allemaal in een deuk, zelfs Fred. "eej Fred je bent gedist door je JONGERE zusje" zei George. "ja Fred dat haalt je flink omlaag" zei Harry. Fred grinnikte "ik krijg jou nog wel Ginny" zei hij. Ginny negeerde hem en at. "Ginny liefje!" mevrouw wemel kwam aanlopen "gaat het met je hoofd" vroeg ze. "Ja het gaat" zei ze. "Hoe komt dat zo opeens" vroeg ze. Ginny keek naar Harry. "Gewoon even goed geslapen" zei ze. Opeens kwam er een grote witte sneeuwuil aan vliegen, met vier brieven aan zijn poot. "Hedwig" zei Harry blij. Harry ga Hermelien, Ron en Ginny hun brief. "Ehm Harry ben je van plan terug te gaan naar zweinstein" vroeg Hermelien. "ja" zei Harry. Ginny keek hem verbaasd aan "echt waar" vroeg ze. "ja ik heb nog lang niet alles geleerd toch. ik heb sterkere spreuken nodig" zei Harry. Ginny keek blij. Hermelien en Ron hadden hun brief open gemaakt. "ik ben nog steeds klassen oudste" gilde ze. "ik ook" zei Ron verbouwereerd. "dat ze jou niet liever willen, Harry" vervolgde Ron. "verbaast me niks" zei Ginny "Harry kan toch niet zonder regels overtreden in een jaar op zweinstein. Dat weet Anderling goed genoeg" zei ze er achter aan. "En jij Ginny" vroeg Fred. "Ik, denk je dat ze MIJ klassenoudste maken" vroeg Ginny. "He Ginny je begint op ons te lijken" zei George. "nee toch Ginny jij bent toch niet ook met streken bezig" zei mevrouw Wemel. "Tuurlijk niet ma, waarom zou ik" zei Ginny met een zoete glimlach. "geloof je het zelf" vroeg Fred. "nee" zei Ginny. Ze lachte en praatte over zweinstein. Het was best gezellig


	9. hoofdstuk 9

hoofdstuk 9

"Ginny" fluisterde iemand. Ginny knipperde met haar ogen. "tizzer" vroeg Ginny slaap dronken. Ze zag dat er zonlicht door haar gordijn viel. "We gaan naar zweinstein gek" zei Hermelien. Ginny was op eens klaar wakker. Dat was waar Harry ging toch naar school dan konden ze langer met elkaar doorbrengen, als Harry haar op school niet probeerd te beschermen. En ze kon meer bij Hermelien zijn. En Natascha een vriendin van haar jaar. Ze haalde altijd streken uit bij sneep. Een keer hadden ze Sneeps oren laten groeien hij zag er toen echt niet uit. Ginny en Natascha lagen er steeds om in een deuk.

"hij ziet er echt niet uit" zei Natascha. "Ik zie geen verschil" fluisterde Ginny. Ze lagen helemaal dubbel. Sneep draaide zich woedend om en keek de klas rond. Natascha en Ginny deden net of ze druk in de weer waren met hun werk. Sneep draaide zich weer om. Ginny en Natascha grinnikte. Weer draaide sneep zich om "oké wie is dat steeds, beken maar ik geef geen straf. "ja, ja" zei Natascha iets te hard. Sneep keek hen aan. "wat zei je juffrouw Panstra" zei hij kil. "niks professor" zei Natascha. Hij keek naar Ginny. "Juffrouw Wemel kijk me aan. Ginny keek hem aan, ze zag Sneeps grote oren het vervormde echt zijn gezicht. Hij zag er uit als, als. ja als wat zie hij er eigenlijk uit. hij lijkt op niets. Ginny kon het niet houden, ze begon te grinniken. "wat is er zo grappig, juffrouw Wemel" sneerde hij. "niks" zei Ginny die moeite had om haar lach in te houden. "juffrouw Wemel ik waarschuw u" zei sneep woedend. "wilt u het echt weten" vroeg Natascha. "kijk dan in een spiegel" zei Ginny. Sneep keek hen verbaasd aan. Nu hielden Ginny en Natascha hun lach niet meer in. Ze kregen tranen in hun ogen van het lachen. "mijn lokaal uit!" schreeuwde Sneep, Ginny en Natascha pakte hun spullen en liepen hun lokaal uit. "WEG" schreeuwde Sneep. Hij vuurde allerlei spreuken op hun af.

"GINNY" zei Hermelien geërgerd, Ginny schrok wakker, het was vorig jaar gebeurd. Natascha zag ze eigenlijk nooit tussen de lessen door die had andere vrienden. Ginny ging dan ook veel om met Hermelien, Ron en Harry. Heel af en toe zagen ze elkaar tussen de lessen door als ze straf hadden, nou ja eigenlijk dus niet af en toe, maar heel vaak. Ginny lachte. "Ginny hup kleed je aan en ontbijt ik heb je spullen al gepakt" zei Hermelien. "Bedankt" zei Ginny verbaasd. Ze kleedde zich aan en liep naar beneden om te ontbijten. Toen iedereen klaar was, vertrokken ze. Op naar de zweinsteinexpres.


	10. hoofdstuk 10

hoofdstuk 10

Ze kwamen aan bij het station, iedereen was super vrolijk. Ginny zeker een school zonder Sneep yes! Ze stonden tussen station 9 en 10. "Hermelien ga jij eerst" zei mevrouw wemel. "ja" Hermelien liep met sneltreinvaart op de muur af, en verdween er door. toen Ron, "Ginny zullen wij tegelijk" zei Harry. "is goed" zei Ginny. "het was geen vraag" zei Harry grijnsend. lachend rende ze door de muur heen. daarna kwamen meneer en mevrouw Wemel, en daarna Fred en George. Mevrouw Wemel knuffelde Ginny en Helemaal plat. meneer Wemel gaf Harry een hand en Ginny een knuffel. Ginny kreeg een knuffel van Fred en George en Ron een aai over zijn bol. Waar door zijn haar nog meer door de war zat. Lachend stapte ze de trein in. Kom we zoeken een coupe. De meeste coupes waren al vol. Uit eindelijk vonden ze een coupe met Daan en Simon er in ze gingen er bij zitten. "eej Harry" zei Simon en hij gaf Harry een klap op zijn schouder. Daan was nog steeds nijdig dat hij Ginny had afgepakt, maar hij besloot dat niet te laten merken. "hoi Harry fijne vakantie gehad" zei Daan dus maar. Ginny voelde zich duidelijk ongemakkelijk in het bij zijn van Daan. "Zijn jullie echt aangevallen door dooddoeners" vroeg Simon. "ja hoe weet jij dat" zei Harry. "een fotograaf heeft het gefotografeerd jullie staan in de krant. voorpagina nieuws." zei hij. "laat is zien" zei Harry. "het is een foto van Ginny met een dooddoener" zei Simon. "Je staat er cool op gin" zei Daan. Daan had besloten om Ginny terug te winnen. Ginny had niet eens gemerkt dat er iets tegen haar werd gezegd. Tot de coupe deur open geschoven werd. Ginny keek wie er stond. "Malfidus" zei Ginny boos. Ze stond meteen op en richtte haar toverstok op hem. "ha,ha Wemel doe niet zo dapper, dat deed je TOEN ook" zei hij. "ik wil jullie voorstellen aan een vriend van me" zei hij grijnzend. Er stapte een knappe jongen van ongeveer 17 jaar de coupe binnen. hij had zwart haar en een arrogante uitdrukking over zijn gezicht. Ginny herkende hem ergens van maar waar van. Ze zag dat Harry het zelfde dacht, toen wist ze het, Marten Vilijn. Geschrokken deed ze een stap achter uit. "Zeg Wemel je gaat me toch niet zeggen dat je bang bent. je ken hem nog niet eens. Je kent mij wel en voor mij ben je niet bang" zei hij verbaasd. "ik ken hem beter dan je denkt Malfidus" zei Ginny. "En nu opzouten" zei Simon. "goed, goed" zei Malfidus. Hij liep weg. "wat doet hij hier" zei Daan. "dankzij hem is Perkamentus dood" zei Simon ontzet. "Ginny gaat het wel" vroeg Daan. "ja Ginny je lijkt bang" zei Simon. "dat... dat is Marten Vilijn" zei Ginny. "ken je die" vroeg Simon. "het is de jongere Voldemort dankzij HEM lag ik in de geheime kamer" zei Ginny. "wat doet hij hier" zei Harry. "ik denk dat hij op jou uit is Harry" zei Ginny. Eindelijk waren ze aangekomen bij Zweinstein. Hagrid riep de eerste jaars bij een en Harry, Ginny, Simon en Daan in een koets. Toen waren ze er het schooljaar begint weer.


	11. hoofdstuk 11

hoofdstuk 11

"trouwens wat deed Malfidus hier op Zweinstein die vuile verader" zei Harry. "kijk daar loopt hij" zei Ginny. "hij gaat niet de grote zaal in" zei Simon. "kom we volgen hem" zei Ginny. Daan wou protesteren maar hij werd mee getrokken door Ginny. hij voelde dat hij rood werd en dat hij vlinders in zijn buik kreeg. Ginny liet hem los "kom mee en wees stil" fluisterde ze. Ginny liep alvast naar voor. Ze waren nu inmiddels op de 2e verdieping. Ze zagen Malfidus de meisjes wc ingaan. Ginny snakte naar adem. "Harry hij zal toch niet.." "jawel Ginny hij heeft Marten Vilijn bij zich, we moeten binnen zien te komen" zei Harry. "maar hoe" vroeg Daan. "Ginny is een meisje" zei Simon. "ja en" zei Ginny. "Simon heeft gelijk Ginny, jij bent een meisje. JIJ hebt een smoes om binnen te zijn" zei Harry. "oké maar als ze me aanvallen" vroeg Ginny. "dan geef je een gil en kom ik je meteen redden" zei Harry. "patser" zei Daan net iets te hard. "hoezo" vroeg Harry. "ik had het over Malfidus met zn Marten Vilijn" zei Daan snel. Ginny was al naar de wc gelopen. Ze haalde een keer diep aan, ze hoorde duidelijk de stem van Malfidus en Vilijn. en draaide de knop aan. Ze deed de deur achter zich dicht. "wat doe jij hier Wemel" zei Malfidus en hij trok meteen zijn toverstok. "wat ik hier doe, de vraag is wat doen jullie hier dit is een meisjes wc" zei Ginny die zich dapperder voordeed dan ze was. En dat kwam niet zozeer door Malfidus, helemaal niet eigenlijk. Het was Vilijn, ze stond in een ruimte met een dooddoener en Voldemort. "bemoei je er niet mee Wemel, en nu oprotten" ze Malfidus. "nee Draco we houden haar hier, als we haar laten gaan gaat ze naar professor Anderling" zei Vilijns kille stem. Ginny draaide zich om en pakte de deurklink maar de deur ging niet open. "laat me gaan" zei Ginny nu klonk er een trilling in haar stem. "Ha,ha zie je dat Draco ze kent me nog" zei hij lachend. "Hoe kent ze u heer" vroeg Draco. "Dankzij Ginny was ik bijna terug in mijn 16 jarige lichaam terug. Weet je nog Ginny had de geheime kamer geopend" zei hij. "dat was omdat jij me had over genomen" zei Ginny kwaad. Toen werd er op de deur geklopt. "doe open" schreeuwde Harry. "ha, ha potter de deur zit op slot je kunt er niet in. Ginny draaide zich om "Harry ga naar professor Anderling" riep ze. Ginny werd ruw omgedraaid, en ze kreeg een klap in haar gezicht net zoals een paar weken geleden maar nu was haar hand ook vrij. En ze gaf Malfidus een flinke klap terug. "heer sta mij toe mag ik haar nu eindelijk vervloeken" vroeg Malfidus smekend. "nee Draco ik weet wat beters is stuur Nagini op haar af" zei Voldemort kil. Daar kwam Nagini aan gegleden. Ginny slaakte een kreet ze was als de doods voor slangen. "Ginny" riep Simon. "Ginny wat gebeurt" riep Daan. "niks Nagini is hier en hij probeert me aan te vallen voor de rest niks" zei Ginny. "ze is als de doods voor slangen" fluisterde Daan tegen Simon. "wat gebeurt er" vroeg professor Anderling. Malfidus en Vilijn verdwenen in het gat van de geheime kamer. De deur was weer open, Ginny stapte er uit. "juffrouw wemel alles goed" vroeg professor Anderling. "Nagini was daar" fluisterde Ginny. Ze zag eruit alsof ze elk moment kon flauw vallen. "ze is als de doods voor slangen professor" zei Harry. "O nou breng haar naar de ziekenzaal ze is duidelijk in een shock" zei professor Anderling. "ja professor" zei Harry hij sloeg een arm om heen en loodste haar mee. Hij sprak sussende woorden tegen haar. Simon had ook een arm om haar heen geslagen, en aaide haar arm om haar gerust te stellen. Hij sprak ook sussende woorden tegen haar. Daan liep er een beetje jaloers achter hen. Toen ze eindelijk bij de ziekenzaal aan kwamen, kwam madame Pleister meteen op hun aflopen. "Ah daar zijn jullie leg haar maar op bed ze moet even rusten" zei ze. "Potter blijf jij hier" zei ze "meneer filister en meneer Thomas gaan jullie naar jullie slaapzaal en zeg hier niks over" vervolgde en ze liep weg. hij riep doei tegen Daan en Simon en bleef bij Ginny achter.


	12. hoofdstuk 12

hoofdstuk 12

Harry keek naar Ginny, ze was in slaap gevallen. Wat was er eigenlijk allemaal gebeurt in de wc. Hadden ze haar pijn gedaan. Harry voelde hoe hij langzaam ook weg gleed.

Ginny werd wakker, ze kreunde even. Harry werd wakker. "Ginny je bent weer wakker" zei hij blij. "Eh ja" zei Ginny. "wat is er allemaal gebeurt in de wc" vroeg Harry. Ginny vertelde het verhaal. "eigenlijk waren ze nog niet eens zo super eng" zei Ginny. "ja tot Nagini kwam toch" zei Harry. "ja" zei Ginny. "Ginny!" Hermelien kwam aanlopen "Ginny is alles goed met je". "ja Hermelien" zei Ginny "alles is goed met me". Ron kwam aanlopen hij zette een pakje op Ginnys schoot. "dank je" zei Ginny verbaasd. Ze maakte het pakje open, chocokikkers. Ze deelde een paar chocokikkers uit. Ze wou opstaan om met Hermelien, Ron en Harry mee te gaan, maar ze werd terug geduwd door Madame Pleister. "Jij blijft nog even liggen" zei ze. Ginny liet zich nijdig terug zakken. "Meneer Wemel, Meneer Potter en Juffrouw Griffel, misschien is het beter als jullie haar even laten liggen" zei Madame Pleister. "O mogen we dan nog 1 ding vertellen" vroeg Hermelien. "nou vooruit dan maar" zei Madame Pleister. "Ginny, Harry, Sneep is terug" zei Hermelien voorzichtig. "WAT" zeiden Harry en Ginny tegelijk. "Misschien is het beter dat jullie nu gaan" zei ze Geërgerd. Ze namen nog even afscheid, en liepen toen de ziekenzaal uit. "vanavond kan je weer je bed uit Ginny" zei ze. "oké Madame Pleister" zei Ginny.

Ginny liep de ziekenzaal uit, ze gaan nu vast aan het eten beginnen. Ze deed de deur van de zal open. Shit! ze zaten achter Zwadderich. Ze liep langs de tafel van Zwadderich en keek Malfidus woedend aan. Malfidus lachte naar haar, en Ginny lachte spottend terug. Dat vond Malfidus niet leuk want zijn blik veranderde meteen. Ginny liep zelfvoldaan verder. ze vond een plekje naast Harry aan het puntje van de tafel. Ze zag Malfidus verplaatsen. Hij liep naar hun puntje van hun tafel. Hij probeerde de hele tijd oogcontact te zoeken met Harry en Ginny. Daan en Simon zaten tegen over Ginny en Harry. "wat doet Malfidus" vroeg Daan aan Ginny. "ik ken geen Malfidus" zei Ginny net iets te hard, want Malfidus keek naar haar. Ginny draaide snel haar hoofd weg. "Hij zoekt echt de hele tijd oog contact, hij denkt dat ik bang voor hem ben" zei Ginny droog. Ginny hoorde vlak bij haar iets sissen, ze keek omlaag en daar zat een slang. Ginny slaakte een kreet. "avada kedavra" schreeuwde ze. De slang vloog omhoog en belande op de grond. De hele zaal keek naar haar. Malfidus keek haar verbaasd aan. "juffrouw Wemel, Meneer Potter, Meneer filister en Meneer Thomas vanavond 10:00 mijn kantoor" zei Sneep. "wat" riep Harry. Ginny keek woedend naar Sneep en Malfidus, pakte de slang op en legde hem op Malfidus bord "hier heb je je slang terug" zei ze nijdig. En ze beende de grote zaal uit. "Juffrouw wemel kom terug" beveelde Sneep, maar Ginny negeerde hem en liep door. Hermelien ging achter haar aan. "Ginny wat was er" vroeg Hermelien. "Malfidus had een SLANG op me afgestuurd" zei Ginny woest. "Ik wist niet dat jij de vloek des doods kon" zei Hermelien verbaasd. "ik ook niet trouwens jij kende hem toch ook in je 6e jaar" zei Ginny. "ja maar ik heb hem geen een keer gebruikt" zei Hermelien wijs. Ze liepen samen naar de leerlingen kamer, en plofte in een stoel bij de openhaard neer. "Ik haat Sneep echt, ik WIL geen dooddoener als leraar" zei Ginny. "Ach ja misschien is hij bijgedraaid" suggereerde Hermelien. Nu viel Ginny uit tegen Hermelien "HIJ HEEFT PERKAMENTUS VERMOORD, EN DAN ZEG JIJ DAT HIJ BIJGEDRAAID IS. JE HOEFT NIET VOOR HEM OP TE KOMEN, HIJ IS EEN DOODDOENER" er stonden een paar eerstejaars met open mond te kijken. Ginny keek ze niet aan. Harry, Ron, Daan en Simon kwamen binnen. Harry lachte "wat is er we hoorde je geschreeuw op de 3e verdieping" zei hij. "over wie had je het" vroeg Ron. "Sneep" zei Ginny woest. "oei dan zit jij in de problemen" zei Harry. "hoezo" vroeg Ginny. "sneep liep achter ons" zei Ron. "Ook dat nog" zei Ginny. "je wordt bedankt Ginny" zei Daan "dankzij jou moet ik nablijven" "word je hart van" zei Ginny droog. "kom op zeg ik blijf nooit na" zei Daan. "ja en? ik wel heel vaak zelfs. En bij wie denk je dat ik na blijf, is even denken. Ehm sneep en sneep en... o ja Sneep" zei Ginny "Sneep doet er alles aan om griffoendors te laten nablijven. Dus daar kan ik niks aan doen. maar ja als je het niet wilt hebben, dan moet je maar niet met me omgaan toch" zei Ginny nu geïrriteerd, en ze draaide haar rug naar Daan toe. "Ginny het is tien voor tien" zei Harry. "O nou dan moeten we gaan" zei Ginny. Ze liepen met zn 3en naar buiten Daan was al weg gegaan. Ze liepen naar beneden, op de trap stond iemand hun op te wachten. "Malfidus"fluisterde Ginny woedend, Ginny liep aan Malfidus kant, "ha, ha Wezel strafwerk" sneerde Malfidus. Ginny negeerde hem en liep door. "hoe durf je mij te negeren" schreeuwde Malfidus. "Ginny hij heeft zijn toverstok getrokken" zei Simon. Simon keek naar Ginny, zij had ook haar toverstok in haar hand. "Crucio" riep Malfidus. Ginny sprong net op tijd opzij. woedend draaide ze zich om "waar ben jij mee bezig, idioot" zei Ginny. "Malfidus hier zal je voor boeten" zei Harry. "Nee Harry laat hem maar hij verdiend het niet" zei Ginny. Malfidus draaide zich om en liep woedend weg. "ik krijg jullie nog wel vuile bloedveraders" riep hij hun nog na, maar ze waren al bij het kantoor van Sneep.


	13. hoofdstuk 13

hoofdstuk 13

Harry klopte op de deur. "binnen" zei Sneeps kille stem. Harry liep het lokaal binnen, Simon volgde en daarna Ginny. Sneep glimlachte hatelijk naar haar. Ginny liep zonder hem aan te kijken naar het achterste deel van de klas. "blijf hier zitten" zei Sneep "de zwadderaars komen jullie straks bewaken terwijl ik naar bed ga, wel trustte" zelfvoldaan liep hij weg. Toen kwamen de zwadderaars binnen, het waren Korzel, Kwast, Zabini, Malfidus en Vilijn. Ze lachte en maakte grapjes over hun. Ginny pakte haar boek en ging lezen, wat moest ze anders doen hier. Malfidus en zn vrienden praten over hoe het slechte het goede zou verslaan, tot Malfidus merkte dat Ginny las. "Wat lees je Wemel" vroeg hij. "een boek" antwoorde Ginny droog. "ja dat zie ik denk je dat ik dom ben" zei hij kwaad. "eerlijk antwoord" vroeg Ginny poeslief. Harry grinnikte "wat lag je nou potter" zei Malfidus. "ik vond het wel een goeie" antwoorde Harry. Malfidus negeerde hem. "wat gebeurt er in je boek Wemel. "het goede wint van het kwaad" antwoorde Ginny fel. "goh wat een stom boek dan" antwoordde Malfidus droog. Ginny negeerde het en las verder. "He Wemel" begon Vilijn "heb je de laatste tijd nog slangen gezien. dat is toch je ergste nachtmerrie" Ze lachten weer. "jij ziet je nachtmerrie elke dag toch" vroeg Ginny. Vilijn keek haar vragend aan "waar doel je op" vroeg hij. "op Harry" zei Ginny. "jij" schreeuwde Vilijn boos. Ginny had hier geen zin in, ze las verder dat is tenminste interessant. Malfidus, Vilijn, Korzel, Kwast en Zabini waren aan het fluisteren. Ze knikte en lachten. Ginny wist niet wat er ging gebeuren maar het was vast niets goeds. Ze keek Malfidus aan die met een gemene grijns terug keek. Een rode lichtstraal volgde, Harry gilde het uit. Ginny keek geschrokken naar Harry. Ginny trok haar toverstok net als Daan en Simon. "stop het" zei Ginny. "als jij je brutale opmerkingen voor je houd" zei Malfidus arrogant. "ja oké ik hou mijn mond dicht, maar stop het nu!" zei Ginny. Ze stopte het, Harry stond op en trok zijn toverstok. "nee Harry" zei Ginny "ga zitten". Harry deed wat ze zei en ging naast haar zitten. "gaat het" fluisterde Ginny, Harry knikte maar Ginny zag dat, dat niet zo was. Sneep kwam terug "hebben jullie je vermaakt" vroeg hij. "ja hoor" antwoordde Malfidus die naar Ginny en Harry keek. Ginny keek hem woedend aan. "goed zo" zei Sneep met een blik op Ginny gezicht. "jullie kunnen gaan" zei Sneep. "met plezier" fluisterde Ginny. Harry, Daan en Simon waren al buiten. Ginny liep ook naar de deur, maar Malfidus en Vilijn blokkeerde de deur. "laat me er langs" zei Ginny. "waarom zouden we" zei Vilijn. Ginny had hier geen tijd voor, ze duwde hen opzij en liep er tussen door. Ze liepen met zn vieren terug naar hun leerlingenkamer en plofte neer in een stoel.


	14. hoofdstuk 14

Hoofdstuk 14

Ron en Hermelien kwamen net naar beneden. "Hoe gin het" vroeg Hermelien voorzichtig. "leuk" zei Ginny sarcastisch. Hermelien en Ron gingen ook zitten. ze zwegen een tijdje. "ik ga naar bed" zei Ginny, ze stond op en liep de slaapzaal trap op. Hermelien keek verbaasd naar Harry "normaal gaat zij toch als laatst naar bed" zei ze, "wat is er allemaal gebeurd". Harry vertelde het verhaal. "wat een vuile.." begon Ron. "Ron beheers je" zei Hermelien streng voor hij kon vloeken. "we krijgen hem nog wel" zei Ron. Ron legde zijn plan uit, "dat is een goed idee" riep Hermelien enthousiast. "sst niet iedereen hoeft het te horen" zei Ron half geërgerd half trots dat hij een goed plan had. "ik ga ook naar bed" zei Hermelien gapend. "trustte" zei Ron. "trustte" zei Hermelien en ze ging Ginny achterna. Daan en Simon gingen ook naar bed. Ron boog zich naar Harry, je weet toch zeker dat Zabini Ginny leuk vind" vroeg hij onzeker. "Ja en Korzel is op Hermelien, dus Hermelien kunnen we ook gebruiken" zei Harry grijnzend. "ha, ha dit word de beste grap die we ooit hebben uitgehaald" zei Ron. "Als Hermelien en Ginny mee werken" merkte Harry op. Rons gezicht vertrok "okeej het gaat niet door, Hermelien kan het nog wel doen, maar Ginny. nee dat gaat niet door" zei Ron. "misschien wel we praten haar wel om" zei Harry. "ik wil Malfidus gezicht wel eens zien als hij merkt dat we zijn vrienden genapt hebben" lachte Ron. "ja ik ook" zei Harry. En ze praatte de hele tijd door over het plan. Uit eindelijk gingen zij ook naar bed. Ze hadden een lange dag achter de rug.


	15. hoofdstuk 15

hoofdstuk 15

"wat" riep Ginny. Heel de zaal keek nu naar hun. "sst niet iedereen hoeft het te horen" siste Ron. "Jullie willen dat ik Zabini versier" fluisterde Ginny vol walging. "Ja" zei Harry. "vergeet het maar" zei Ginny, en ze smeerde een broodje. Ron keek naar Harry met een blik van, ik zei het toch. Harry negeerde het, "Ginny we kunnen de zwadderaars zo perfect terug pakken. Ze haten het als ze voor schut staan. En moet je, je het gezicht van Malfidus zien als we een van zijn vrienden nappen" zei hij. Oppeens veranderde Ginnys uitdrukking, ze lachte. "Wanneer begin ik? en heeft Hermelien al ja gezegd" vroeg ze. "Ja Hermelien heeft al ja gezegd. En jullie moeten gaan als jullie ze uit de zaal zien gaan" zei Ron. "oké" zei Ginny en ze aten door.

"Ginny" fluisterde Hermelien, en ze wees. Ginny keek waar ze heen wees en zag Malfidus en zijn aanhangers vertrekken. Ginny en Hermelien stonden op. Harry en Ron keken en zagen waar ze heen liepen. Ze keken elkaar aan en grijnsden.

Hermelien en Ginny liepen de deur door, ze zagen Malfidus en de rest naar buiten gaan. Ginny en Hermelien liepen ook naar buiten. Malfidus snoof, "poeh wat stinkt het hier. O ik zie het al Griffel is in de buurt" zei hij arrogant. "hou je mond Malfidus" zei Ginny, "we zijn hier niet voor jou" vervolgde ze. "Wat niet voor mij voor wie dan wel" sneerde hij. "voor Blaise en Vincent" zei Ginny met een ondeugende glimlach. Blaise wou naar Ginny toe lopen maar Malfidus trok hem terug. "wat moet je met Blaise" vroeg Malfidus. "Ik wil hem wat vragen" zei Ginny droog. "En wat moet jij met Vincent" vroeg Malfidus fel, "wij gaan niet met modderbloedjes om" zei hij. Ginny wou haar toverstok trekken maar Hermelien hield haar tegen. "dat valt te veel op" fluisterde ze. "nou Blaise kom je nou nog" zei Ginny en ze liep terug naar het kasteel. Zabini rende achter haar aan. Hermelien liep achter Ginny aan en Korzel liep als een schoot hondje achter haar aan. Ginny keek om naar Malfidus om, Malfidus staarde haar woedend aan. Ginny lachte poeslief terug. "Nou wat wou je vragen" vroeg Zabini. "Nou Blaise" zei Ginny blozend, "ik ehm ik vind je eigenlijk al heel lang leuk, en ehm" maar Blaise onderbrak haar, "ik vind jou ook echt heel lang al leuk" zei hij, "wil je verkering" vervolgde hij. "ja" zei Ginny, Blaise trok haar naar hem toe en gaf haar een zoen. Hermelien die achter hun stond lag helemaal in een deuk. Ginny gaf haar een blik van HELP. Korzel keek Hermelien aan, "ahum wat wou je nou vragen" vroeg hij. "Nou ehm Vincent ik vind je eigenlijk al heel lang leuk en wil je verkering" vroeg Hermelien. "Korzel maakte een sprongetje, "ja natuurlijk" zei hij blij. Ron en Harry kwamen aan lopen, "Ginny, Hermelien wat doen jullie bij hun" zei Ron. Ginny deed een stap achteruit, ze deed haar vinger voor haar mond. "Hier niks over zeggen" fluisterde ze. En ze rende naar Ron, ze zwaaide nog even. Hermelien deed precies hetzelfde. Grijnzend liepen ze weg. "en is het gelukt" vroeg Harry meteen. "Ha, ha, ja heel goed gelukt" en ze keek plagend naar Ginny. Ginny keek gauw weg, Harry en Ron keken haar vragend aan. Hermelien lachte "Zabini kuste haar meteen". Ron keek boos naar Ginny, Harry keek een beetje jaloers. "Hoe kan je" zei Ron boos. "wat ik kon ik er aan doen als ik hem wegduw denkt hij meteen dat het nep is. En trouwens het was jou idee" zei ze geïrriteerd. Ron moest toch lachen om het idee hoe Ginnys gezicht was geweest. De rest begon ook te lachen en zo liepen ze naar de leerlingenkamer.


	16. hoofdstuk 16

hoofdstuk 16

Hermelien lag nog steeds in een deuk omdat Zabini Ginny had gekust. Iedereen keek verbaasd naar Hun. Daan en Simon kwamen naar hun toe. "en hoe is het gegaan" vroeg Simon nieuwsgierig. "Goed" zei Ron. Hermelien lag weer helemaal in een deuk. "Goed dus" zei Daan. "Zabini, Zabini kuste Ginny" zei Hermelien proestend. "Simon lag in een deuk, en Daan keek(net als Harry) jaloers. Harry keek naar Ginny, Ginny weigerde hem aan kijken. "Ginny wat is er" vroeg Harry. "niks" zei Ginny, ze stond op en liep het portret gat uit. Harry ging Ginny achterna. "Wat ga je doen" vroeg hij. "gewoon een wandelingetje maken over het terrein. Ze hoorde gelach van buiten komen. Ze liepen er op af. Ze hoorde duidelijk de stem van Malfidus er boven uitschallen. "wat dus jij hebt Wemel verkering gevraagd" vroeg hij. "ja heb je er problemen mee" vroeg Zabini. "Ja je weet dat ik niet met haar omzal gaan" zei Malfidus. "nou en het zal je reputatie niet schaden ze is toch knap" zei Zabini. "ze is misschien wel knap, maar ze is en blijft een griffoendor. En ze is tegen de heer van het duister" zei Malfidus. Nu wist Zabini niks te zeggen want hij wou geen ruzie met Malfidus. Ginny en Harry liepen hun voorbij. "hoi Blaise" zei Ginny, Harry keek haar grinnikend aan. "hoi Ginny, wat moet jij met Potter" vroeg hij wantrouwig. "We zijn gewoon vrienden" zei Ginny. En ze liepen door, ze zwaaide even naar Zabini. "Je doet het echt griezelig goed" fluisterde Harry. "Harry vergeet een ding niet. Ik BEN griezelig goed" zei Ginny. Harry lachte, hij moest veel moeite doen om niet haar hand te pakken. Oppeens werd Ginny bij haar schouders gegrepen en ruw omgedraaid. Ze keek midden in het woedende gezicht van Malfidus. "ik weet waar jij mee bezig Wemel" zei hij ziedend. "O ja" vroeg Ginny uitdagend. "Ja jij probeerd Zabini te imponeren, en hem dan dumpen" snauwde hij. "En waarom vertel je dat hem niet" zei Ginny. "Dat zal ik doen" zei hij, en hij draaide zich om en liep terug.

"Ze is je aan het nappen Blaise, waarom merk je dat niet" riep Malfidus. "hoe kun je dat zeggen" riep Blaise terug. "omdat het zo is" zei Malfidus ziedend. "Dat zeg je alleen omdat je jaloers bent" zei Zabini. Malfidus werd stil en bloosde. "daar had ik je Draco" zei Zabini. "Ze is wel knap maar ik zou niks met haar willen" zei Malfidus, hij draaide zich om en liep het kasteel binnen. Harry en Ginny besloten ook maar weer terug te gaan. Ze liepen langs het groepje, van Zabini en gingen naar binnen. Na een uitbundig afscheid dat Zabini nam.


	17. hoofdstuk 17

hoofdstuk 17

En hoelang gaan we dit nu aanhouden? vroeg Ginny. Ik denk niet zo lang meer, Zabini is helemaal in de wolken. Maar we moeten zien dat Malfidus er ook intrapt, dan stoppen we zei Harry. Ginny lachte: ik heb meer zin in het uitmaken dan in de dagen die voorbij gaan met Zabini zei ze. Begrijpelijk zei Harry. WIE IS DAAR, JULLIE MOGEN OP DIT TIJDSTIP NIET DOOR DE GANGEN LOPEN galmde de stem van Sneep. Hoe laat is het fluisterde Ginny. "elf uur fluisterde Harry terug. Okeej Rennen fluisterde Ginny. Ze rende gauw naar de leerlingenkamer, iedereen was al naar bed. Ik ga ook maar naar bed zei Harry. Ja ik ook trustte zei Ginny. Trustte zei Harry.

De volgende ochtend liepen Harry Hermelien, Ron, Daan, Simon en Ginny naar de grote zaal. Ginny riep Zabini. Ja zei Ginny. Kom je vandaag bij mij zitten vroeg hij. Ginny keek naar Harry hij gaf een klein knikje: Ja is goed zei ze. O en ik moest jou ook meevragen van kwast zei Zabini tegen Hermelien. Hermelien en Ginny liepen achter Zabini aan. Hermelien en Ginny keken elkaar aan, en lachte. Zabini pakte Ginnys hand en ging bij Malfidus zitten. Ginny zat nu tussen Malfidus en Zabini in, Hermelien zat tussen Korzel en Kwast in. Ginny hoopte dat ze nog adem kreeg. Malfidus blik was veranderd tegenover Ginny. Ginny zei Malfidus met moeite, Zabini keek Malfidus blij aan. ahum mag ik de boter zei Malfidus. Tuurlijk Draco zei Ginny. Hermelien keek haar vreemd aan, Ginny lachte naar Hermelien. Draco, mag ik de boter vroeg Hermelien. Malfidus keek haar met walging aan. Hij kreeg een boze blik van kwast. natuurlijk zei hij dus maar, en gaf de boter aan Hermelien. nee dank je heb ik niet nodig zei Hermelien. Ginny lachte, net als Hermelien. ehm Blaise ik ben klaar ga je mee zei Ginny. Ja tuurlijk, kom je Draco zei Zabini. Malfidus stond met tegenzin op. Is het goed dat ik nog even iets tegen mijn broer zeg vroeg Ginny. Eh ja tuurlijk zei Zabini en hij wachtte bij de deur van de grote zaal op haar. Lukt het vroeg Ron meteen. Ja Malfidus noemde me zelfs bij mijn naam, maar ik ga straks met Zabini naar zweinsveld, en asjeblieft gaan jullie met Hermelien mee, je moet haar echt niet alleen laten met Korzel en Kwast zei Ginny. Ja wij gaan met haar mee, dat is al afgesproken maar gaat Malfidus met jullie mee vroeg Harry. Ja maar dat overleef ik wel. zei Ginny, maar nu moet ik echt gaan anders worden ze ongeduldig doei zeiden Harry en Ron. Ginny liep naar Zabini die een arm om haar heen sloeg. Malfidus keek nog steeds minachtend toe. O Draco kom op, vind je het zo erg om met me om te gaan? ik ben toch een volbloed zei Ginny poeslief. Misschien, maar je bent tegen de he.. je bent tegen Zwadderich en je bent bevriend met Modderbloedjes zei hij. Ja en, je moet er maar mee leren leven zei Ginny droog. Ginny riep Hermelien. Ja riep Ginny terug. Kom eens zei ze. Kan ik nog heel even vroeg ze. nog een keer dan zei Zabini. We gaan het vandaag uitmaken zei ze. Kunnen jullie dan niet met ons mee vroeg Ginny. Nee we spreken over een half uurtje af in de drie bezemstelen goed?zei ze. Ja goed zei Ginny, en ze liep naar Malfidus en Zabini. he, he dat duurde lang zei hij.

Ik heb dorst zullen we even naar de drie bezemstelen gaan zei Ginny. oké zei Malfidus. Toen ze daar aankwamen zaten Hermelien, Harry en Ron er al. Kom we gaan erbij zitten zei Ginny. Ja echt niet zeiden Malfidus en Zabini in koor. Kom op zij betalen zei Ginny. Waar wachten we op zei Malfidus, ze zagen dat Korzel en Kwast er ook bij kwamen zitten. Ze gingen er bij zitten. Blaise waarom heb je een trui aan, Malfidus en Vincent en Karel ook al, verbergen jullie iets zei Ginny. nee natuurlijk niet zei Malfidus meteen. doe je trui dan uit zei Hermelien. Ehm nee we hebben het koud zei Malfidus. Het zweet staat je op je voorhoofd Draco zei Ginny. Ja Draco, volgens mij verbergen jullie echt iets. Het duistere teken misschien zei Harry. Hoe kom je daar nu weer bij Potter zei Malfidus woedend. accio truien van Malfidus, Zabini, Korzel en Kwast fluisterde Harry onhoorbaar. De truien van Malfidus, Zabini, Korzel en Kwast vlogen naar Harry. En wat zie ik daar? het duistere teken zei hij. O Blaise ik moet nog iets zeggen zei Ginny. wat dan? vroeg hij. Je bent genapt zei Ginny. Ja dat zei Draco eerst ook al, maar die is ook van gedachte veranderd zei Zabini. Nee echt waar ik ben nooit verliefd op je geweest. Eigenlijk haat ik je. Dus ehm bij deze dan is het uit zei Ginny lachend. WAT! riep Zabini. Malfidus keek alsof hij een klap in zijn gezicht had gehad. Ze deden gauw hun truien aan. Ja Korzel ik maak het ook om de zelfde redens als Ginny zei ze. Kom we gaan zei Ginny. Lachend liepen ze de drie bezemstelen uit.


	18. hoofdstuk 18

hoofdstuk 18

'Had jij verwacht dat ze dooddoeners zouden zijn' vroeg Ron. 'Ja' zeiden Harry en Hermelien in koor. 'Moeten we ze niet aangeven' zei Ginny. 'We moeten het proberen maar ze gaan nu alles op alles zetten omdat te verhinderen. En ze gaan proberen ons om zeep te helpen' zei Hermelien. Ginny keek haar aan: 'Weet je dat zeker' zei ze ontzet. 'Ja Ginny' zei Hermelien. 'O' zei Ginny alleen maar.

Maar dat kunnen we wel aan zei Ron. Ze lachte weer, en liepen terug naar zweinstein. Wat vreemd dat ze ons niet achterna gaan zei Ginny. Wees daar maar niet zo zeker van zei Ron kijk maar eens achter je. Ginny keek achter zich: oeps... zei ze. Gewoon door blijven lopen zei Harry anders denken ze dat we bang zijn. Pff hebben we iets om bang voor te zijn dan zei Hermelien luchtig. Ze lachte weer, He jullie daar, stelletje modderbloedjes riep Malfidus kwaad. praat over jezelf zei Ginny. Wat bedoel je daarmee zei Malfidus. Wat je zegt ben je zelf zei Ginny, het klonk best kinderachtig maar dat vond Malfidus niet, hij was woedend. Hoe durf jij, jij, jij stom kind zei hij toen maar. Ginny keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan: Verder nog iets? vroeg ze. Ze draaide zich om en liep terug naar school met Harry, Ron en Hermelien. Ginny zat te bibberen, ze had het koud, het was namelijk winter. Heb je het koud vroeg Hermelien. Een beetje zei Ginny. O dan weet ik de juiste oplossing zei Hermelien, en ze begon hard over Ginnys armen te wrijven. Oké, oké het is al goed zei Ginny lachend. Toen ze eindelijk op zweinstein waren werden ze toegejuicht door de leerlingen van griffoendor. Ze kregen overal complimenten, en ze werden boos aangestaard door de zwadderaars. Ik heb honger zei Ron. Dat heb je altijd zei Hermelien. Ze lachten weer, nu je het zegt ik heb eigenlijk ook wel honger zei Harry. Ze liepen de grote zaal in, Sneep kwam op hen aflopen. Wat hebben jullie gedaan Ginny, Harry en Ron keken tegelijk naar Hermelien. Wat zei ze, Ginny gaf haar een por. O we zijn gewoon naar zweinsveld geweest zei Hermelien. Gewoon naar zweinsveld zei je zei sneep lijzig nou goed dan, maar als ik merk dat er toch iets is… gebeurt er iets dat jullie niet leuk vinden zei hij kil. Ginny en Hermelien keken hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Kijk niet zo naar me snauwde Sneep. Ze liepen langs Sneep en gingen aan tafel zitten.


	19. hoofdstuk 19

hoofdstuk 19

Ik haat hem echtzei Hermelien kwaad. Wie nietzei Ginny droog. Als we niet op school waren, had ik hem vervloektzei Harrry. Ze gingen zitten, Ginny keek onder de tafel. wat doe jevroeg Ron. Ik kijk of Malfidus niet weer zn leuke grap heeft uit gehaald zei Ginny. Harry lag in een helemaal in een deuk. Ginny!riep iemand, Ginny keek om. Tasha riep ze blij. Hij is terug ze Natasha ontzet. Ja, maar waarom ben je er pas zo laatvroeg Ginny. Mijn ouders, ze wouden niet dat ik terug ging naar zweinstein zei Natasha. Je hebt zoveel gemistzei Ginny. O ja, wat dan vroeg Natasha nieuwschierig. Ehm kom je even bij ons zitten vroeg Ginny. Ja tuurlijk zei Natasha vrolijk. Ron keek Ginny doordringend aan. O, sorry dit is Natasha, Natasha dit zijn Harry, Ron en Hermelienzei Ginny. Hoizei Natasha:Maar wat is er nou gebeurt vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. Ginny vertelde het verhaal over Zabini en Korzel. Ze lagen met zn vijven in een deuk. Ginny keek even naar Malfidus, zodat hij wist dat het over hen ging. zouden een paar grotere oren Sneep vrolijker makenvroeg Natasha, Ginny grinnikte. Hoe bedoel je vroeg Harry. Ginny vertelde over de streken die ze bij sneep uithaalde. Dus je lijkt echt op Fred en Georgezei Ron ongelovig. Ginny grijnsde. Vandaar dat ze jou geen klassenoudste maken zei Hermelien. Ze keken naar Sneep, hij leek niet blij te zijn dat Natasha en Ginny weer bij elkaar waren. Ze grinnikte weer. Morgen hebben we weer les van hem, hè zei Ginny. Echt waar, samen vroeg Natasha. Ja zei Ginny. Ik heb er zin in zei Natasha. De rest van het eten praatte ze over wat ze bij Sneep gingen uithalen.


	20. hoofdstuk 20

;) hoofdstuk 20

Ginny, wakker worden riep iemand. Het was een van Ginnys vriendinnen. Ja ja ik kom zei Ginny. Ze kleedde zich aan en ging naar beneden. Op de 3e verdieping kwam ze Natasha tegen. Zorg dat er niemand bij je komt zitten oke vroeg Ginny. Natasha lachte: tuurlijk zei ze. Ginny zag hoe Natasha het lokaal in ging. Ze wachte tot iedereen binnen was, en toen stapte ze naar binnen. Er was geen andere plaats dan naast Natasha. Ginny lachte, ze keek naar Sneep. Hij had nog niks gemerkt. Ze ging naast Natasha zitten. Goed gedaan fluisterde Ginny. Iedereen keek nu naar hun. Goh ze hebben het al door fluisterde Natasha tegen Ginny. Ze grinnikte zacht. Sneep draaide zich om: Goed klas... o nee niet jullie weer begon Sneep. Ginny keek hem met haar liefste glimlach aan: Wie professor vroeg ze met een suikerzoet stemmetje. Sneep keek haar woedend aan, Natasha giechelde en Ginny keek met een uitgestreken gezicht naar Sneep. Sneep deed of er niks aan de hand was en ging verder met zijn les. Het ging over zelfverzonnen spreuken. Natasha fluisterde iets in Ginnys oor. Ginny grinnikte, opeens keek iedereen hun kant op. Doe jij het of ik fluisterde Ginny. Jij fluisterde Natasha terug. Neuplaksius fluisterde Ginny. Sneeps neus zat nu vast geplakt aan zijn gezicht. De hele klas lachte, Sneep keek woedend. Wat is dit juffrouw Wemel vroeg Sneep woedend. Een zelfverzonnen spreuk meneer zei Ginny droog. Nablijven juffrouw Wemel en juffrouw Panstra zei hij. Hoezo vroeg Natasha. Hoezo MENEER zei Sneep woedend. Ik ben altijd nog een vrouw fluisterde Natasha tegen Ginny. Ze grinnikte weer. Oke en zeg nu de tegenspreuk zei Sneep zuur. Die hebben we nog niet verzonnen meneer zei Ginny. Sneep wou net iets zeggen, toen de bel ging. Ginny en Natasha liepen gauw naar de grote zaal. Toen iedereen zat kwam Sneep binnen. De meeste leerlingen lachte. Professor Anderling keek meteen naar Ginny. Ginny grinnikte en haalde haar schouders op. En vroeg Ron. En wat zei Ginny. Hebben jullie dat gedaan vroeg Hermelien. Ja een zelfverzonnen spreuk van Tasha en mij, maar we weten de tegen spreuk nog niet zei Ginny met een gemene grijns. Harry lag helemaal in een deuk. Sneep kwam woedend langs lopen. Ik heb jullie gewaarschuwd, er gaat nu iets gebeuren wat jullie niet leuk gaan vinden zei Sneep kil. Ginny keek hem verbaasd na: Heeft hij ons gewaarschuwd vroeg ze. Ja Ginny zei Hermelien. Het is toch al erg genoeg voor ons dat hij bestaat zei Ginny. Ron grinnikte: Ik ga zo even een brief schrijven aan Fred en George. over ons lieve kleine zusje zei hij Lachend. Nee Ron niet doen zei Ginny snel. Maar wat wilt hij doen vroeg Harry. Zou hij... begon Ginny. Ik denk het zei Hermelien.


	21. hoofdstuk 21

hoofdstuk 21

Ron keek hen verbaasd aan: Waar hebben jullie het over vroeg hij. O Ron begrijp het dan, Sneep is een dooddoener, hij waarschuwt ons dat er iets gaat gebeuren wat we niet leuk vinden, wat zou dat zijn zei Hermelien. Denk je dat hij dooddoeners hierheen laat komen vroeg Ron. Ginny rolde met haar ogen: Zo dat doe je snel zei ze. Ron zuchtte:Moet je echt altijd sarcastisch zijn vroeg hij. Ja zei Ginny. Ron keek haar boos aan. O moeten jullie altijd ruzie maken zei Harry geïrriteerd. Inderdaad, jullie kunnen beter nadenken over Sneep zei Hermelien. Heb ik al gedaan zei Ginny. O ja, en wat is je plan zei Hermelien. We moeten Sneep schaduwen, zodat we weten wanneer de aanval komt en dan waarschuwen we de schouwers zei Ginny. Er zit wat in zei Harry. Hoe wil je hem schaduwen dan zei Hermelien. Let maar op, ik volg hem met Harry zei Ginny. O nou hier is je kans zei Ron. Ginny stond op en trok Harry mee, ze liepen achter Sneep aan. Sneep liep 7 trappen op, oftewel hij ging naar de zevende verdieping. Hij keek nog even om, Ginny en Harry doken achter de muur. Ginny keek om het hoekje: Hij gaat de Kamer van Hoge Nood in, we moeten nu rennen fluisterde Ginny. Nog voordat Harry kon protesteren was Ginny al doorgerend. Ze stopte bij de kamer van hoge nood. Net toen de deur dicht viel zette Ginny haar voet er tussen. Ze keek om het hoekje van de deur, ze zag een huiskamer met allemaal leren meubels. Aan het einde van de kamer zat een gedaante op een stoel. Ze zag dat Sneep tegenover hem ging zitten. Is alles geregeld vroeg een lijzige stem. Malfidus fluisterde Ginny tegen Harry. Ja alles is geregeld we vallen vannacht aan zei Sneep. Ginny haalde gauw haar voet weg en draaide zich om naar Harry. Ze vallen vanavond aan fluisterde ze. WAT schreeuwde Harry. Ginny keek hem boos aan, en trok hem mee naar beneden. Ze rende de grote zaal binnen. Hermelien en Ron keken hun geschrokken aan. Wat is er vroeg Hermelien geschrokken. Harry kwam bij hun zitten, Ginny rende door naar professor Anderling. Juffrouw Wemel wat is er met u aan de hand vroeg ze. Dooddoeners... vallen vanavond aan zei Ginny haperend. Vanavond, hoe weet je dat vroeg professor Anderling. Gehoord, ik hoorde Sneep en Malfidus, Lucius Malfidus praten zei Ginny. Schrijf gauw een brief aan de orde fluisterde ze, neem contact op met Nymphadora dan neem ik contact op met de schouwers. Ginny knikte en liep de grote zaal uit. eenmaal op de gang kwam ze Sneep tegen. Hij lachte naar haar, Ginny lachte terug. Sneep keek verbaasd, Ginny was nooit echt geloofwaardig geweest. Want Sneep had al weer door dat ze wat wist. Ginny liep snel door, Sneep riep haar iets na maar Ginny hoorde niet wat. Ze liep gauw naar de leerlingenkamer van griffoendor. Eenmaal daar aangekomen pakte ze gauw een veer en perkament. Dit schreef ze

Lieve Tops

De orde moet hier snel heen komen, vanavond vallen de

dooddoers aan. vraag niet waarom maar kom maar

gewoon. nu meteen oke

groetjes Ginny/i

Ze verstuurde de brief snel, en ging op een stoel bij de haard zitten.

Een half uur later kreeg ze een brief terug van Tops,

lieve Ginny

we komen er nu meteen aan

groetjes Tops.

Ginny liep naar beneden om het tegen professor Anderling te zeggen. Toen ze beneden in de zaal aankwam was er niemand. Ze liep naar buiten, en daar zag ze de dooddoeners al staan, en de leerlingen natuurlijk.


	22. hoofdstuk 22

Hoofdstuk 22

Ginny dook gauw achter de rug van professor Anderling. Hoe komen ze binnen vroeg Ginny. Geschrokken keek professor Anderling naar achter: O je had boven moeten blijven zei Professor Anderling met lichte paniek in haar stem. Waarom gebeurt er eigenlijk niks iedereen staat stil zei Ginny verbaasd. Dat is de stilte voor de oorlog, de dooddoeners kiezen hun leider nu zei professor Anderling. Wie is het bij ons vroeg Ginny. Iedereen die

maar durft, tot er een uitgeschakeld is. Dan komt de nieuwe zei professor Anderling. En wie begint vroeg Ginny. Daan Thomas zei professor Anderling. Ginny keek naar Daan, Daan leek erg zenuwachtig maar hij probeerde het te verbergen. Ik ga even naar hem toezei Ginny. Wat! Nou goed dan als het zo nodig moet zei professor Anderling. Ginny wurmde zich tussen de leerlingen door. Daan fluisterde Ginny. Daan keek op: Ha Ginny. Waarom ben jij het nou net vroeg Ginny. Omdat ze dat niet verwachten zei Daan. Nou succes dan, maar blijf altijd opletten oke zei Ginny. Voor jou altijd zei Daan. Ginny zocht gauw Harry, Ron en Hermelien op. Tot Ginnys verbazing stond Natasha ook bij hun. Ginny waar bleef je zei Ron. Ik moest een brief naar de orde schrijven zei Ginny. Wanneer hebben ze nou een leider vroeg Hermelien. Waarom nemen ze niet gewoon Voldemort vroeg Ginny. Iedereen keek op eens naar hun om, Ginny werd rood. Toen werd het stil bij iedereen, de dooddoeners hadden een leider. Het was Lucius Malfidus. Ginny rolde met haar ogen: Tuurlijk wie anders fluisterde ze naar Natasha. Natasha knikte en keek woedend naar Sneep. Opeens drong het tot Ginny door dat ze gingen vechten, dat er doden gingen vallen bij dit gevecht. Ginny werd bleek, welke mensen zal ze nu verliezen. Ron legde een hand op haar schouders: Niet bang zijn fluisterde hij. Ginny knikte, en voelde zich kalmeren. Ze zagen Daan naar voren lopen, net als Lucius Malfidus. Iedereen keek er nu naar, uit het niets verschenen opeens 2 rotsen. Allebei namen ze een rots en beklommen hem. Een tijdje gebeurde er nog niets, maar na een tijdje werd er een spreuk op Daan afgevuurd. Hij miste Daan op het nippertje. Ik ga naar voren zei Ginny. Nee Ginny, doe niet dat is gevaarlijk zei Harry. De eerstejaars staan vooraan Harry dat is pas gevaarlijk zei Ginny. Wij gaan met je mee zei Hermelien resoluut. Ginny grijnsde: Dat is je geraden zei ze.


	23. hoofdstuk 23

Hoofdstuk 23

Ze wurmde zich naar voren met Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Natasha op haar hielen. Jullie moeten naar achter fluisterde Ginny. Maar het was te laat de dooddoeners hadden ze al gezien. Ze begonnen spreuken af te vuren. Rennen riep Hermelien tegen de eerstejaars. Ginny, Harry, Ron en Hermelien begonnen ook spreuken af te vuren. Natasha ging met de eerstejaars naar binnen. Ginny zag Draco Malfidus naar de rots van Daan glippen, Ginny vertrouwde dit niet. En inderdaad Malfidus trok zn toverstok. Crucio riep Malfidus. Daan schreeuwde het uit, en viel op de grond. Daar bleef hij roerloos liggen. Malfidus keek grijnzend naar zn vader, die glunderde van trots. Ginny begon te lopen ze moest zorgen dat Daan op stond. Toen ze voorbij Malfidus liep begon Draco spreuken op haar af te vuren. **Crucio** riep Ginny. Malfidus begon nu ook te krijsen. Ginny liep gauw naar Daan, er lag een plas bloed naast hem. Simon riep Ginny. Simon kwam naar haar toe. Breng Daan naar de ziekenzaal nu zei Ginny. Ginny liep weer naar haar plaats, ze sprong over hem heen. Sta op baby snauwde Lucius Malfidus, een Malfidus kan hier wel tegen.Met moeite stond Malfidus op: Dit zet ik je betaald jij smerige bloed verader riep hij. **Crucio** riep Draco, Ginny sprong nog net opzij. **Impedimenta** riep Ginny, Malfidus ontweek de spreuk behendig. **paralitis** riep Draco. De spreuk miste Ginny op een haar na. kan je wel richten vroeg Ginny uitdagend, **sectesempra **riep Ginny. Malfidus had dit al eerder meegemaakt en wou het niet nog een keer, hij sprong opzij. **serpensortia** riep hij. **paralitis **riep Ginny, de slang viel verlamd neer. Ginny keek naar de slang, **expeliarmus** riep Malfidus. Ginny vloog naar achter, en viel op de grond neer. Malfidus stond in een wip naast haar, Dit Ginny Wemel, is jou einde, **crucio** riep Malfidus. Ginny rolde gauw de andere kant op, en stond op. Maar haar toverstok was weg, Ginny keek snel rond. Toen ze opkeek zag ze Malfidus breed grijnzen, en hij zwaaide heen en weer met haar toverstok. Ginny keek hem woedend aan, geef mijn toverstok terug zei Ginny. Nooit zei Malfidus. Ginny werd nu echt nijdig: Kan je niet in een eerlijk gevecht van me winnen, lafaard zei Ginny. Hoe durf je **mij** een lafaard te noemen. IK een echte Malfidus zei Malfidus. Wat ik zei een lafaard zei Ginny fel.


	24. hoofdstuk 24

Hoofdstuk 24

Ginny! riep Ron, Ginny keek om en zag dat Harry, Hermelien en Ron ingesloten waren. Oeps… zei Ginny. Ze keek naar Draco Malfidus, die haar lachend aan keek. Ginny liep een paar passen achteruit, heel voorzichtig zodat Malfidus niets door zou hebben. Maar ja hoe doe je dat, want hij is en blijft een Malfidus. En inderdaad Malfidus had haar alweer gezien. Ginny rolde met haar ogen en begon sneller te lopen. Malfidus begon ook sneller te lopen. Ginny begon te rennen, Malfidus begon ook te rennen. Ginny wou zo snel als ze kon naar professor Anderling. Maar de dooddoeners hadden haar vast. En om het nog even erger te laten lijken ging het nog regenen ook. Toen werd er aan het slot van het hek gerammeld. Ginny! riep tops, wat gebeurd er? Tops! riep Ginny, ze wou naar het hek lopen(dat nog redelijk ver was). Maar Malfidus ging voor haar staan. Ginny stapte naar links, Malfidus deed dat ook. Ze deed een stap naar rechts, Malfidus deed het zelfde. Ginny wist zeker dat ze hier niet langs komen. Opeens schoot haar iets te binnen, Accio vuurflits Harry riep ze. He zei Harry. Sorry zei Ginny. De vuurflits kwam aan vliegen. Net op het moment dat Malfidus op haar afsprong, sprong Ginny op de bezem. Haha mis! riep Ginny. Dacht je dat zei Malfidus. Ginny keek hem vreemd aan, maar keek toch maar weer voor haar. En dat was maar goed ook anders was ze tegen een boom opgeknald. Nu kon ze nog uitwijken en snel doorvliegen. Toen ze eindelijk bij de poort was. Stond het hele ministerie+ de orde voor het hek. Iedereen stormde naar binnen. Ginny doe de poort dicht riep Tops. Ginny keek op en zag dat er dooddoeners verschijnselde. Nog meer! Kon dat. Net toen Ginny de poort wou sluiten werd ze naar achtergeblazen. En de dooddoeners konden naar binnen. Een van hen greep Ginny en voerde haar mee. He laat dat! riep Ginny. Ze probeerde zich los te rukken maar haar tegenstander was veel te sterk. Laat haar gaan riep Harry woedend. Iedereen schreeuwde door elkaar, maar plots was het stil. Ginny merkte dat niet en bleef verwoed door schreeuwen. Laat me los idioot riep ze. Kop dicht stom wicht siste Vleeschouwer. Toen pas drong het tot Ginny door dat iedereen stil was. Ginny keek om zich heen. Iedereen keek angstig een kant op. Maar waar keken ze heen?


	25. hoofdstuk 25

Hoofdstuk 25

Ginny volgde hun blik, en kwam uit bij een lange gedaante, met een wit gezicht en een platte neus. Zijn vuurrode ogen keken rond, alsof er elk moment iemand dood zou vallen. Het was niemand dan De heer van het duister zelf. Ginny snakte naar adem, waardoor Vleeschouwer haar nog steviger vast greep zodat het pijn deed. Een zelfvoldane glimlach verscheen op het gezicht van Voldemort. Potter wat een aangename verassing zei hij. Vleeschouwer begon luid te lachen, daarna begonnen de andere dooddoeners ook. Zodat Voldemort nog zelfvoldaner keek. Kan je me wat minder strak vast houden het doet pijn fluisterde Ginny tegen Vleeschouwer. Vleeschouwer was aan het uithijgen in Ginnys nek. Ginny probeerde haar adem in te houden voor de stank die uit zijn mond kwam. Ze zag hoe Harry, Hermelien en Ron verwoede pogingen deden om los te komen, maar blijkbaar waren ze niet sterk genoeg. Voldemort liep naar de professoren toe, Wat is dat met die schoolhoofden van zweinstein, de een laat zich doden en de ander vangen. Zodat wij zweinstein over kunnen nemen. Nou hartelijk dank hoor. De dooddoeners begonnen weer te lachen. Nou ha ha zei Ginny harder dan ze dacht. Ze beet op haar lip, Dat was geen gedachte zeker fluisterde ze tegen Vleeschouwer. Nee, we konden alles horen zei hij grijnsend. Ginny werd bleek, woedend keek Voldemort om. Wat zei je zei hij kil, en hij liep op Ginny af. Ginny probeerde een stap naar achter te doen, maar dat lukte niet dankzij Vleeschouwer. n, niks stotterde Ginny, Dan is het goed siste hij. Ginny keek hem verbaasd aan, _bleef het daar bij: dan is het goed. Is dat nou die machtige Voldemort, ik dacht dat hij me vermoorden of martelen of zo._ Lucius breng Wemel en Griffel hier riep Voldemort. Natuurlijk heer zei Malfidus. 2 gedaantes brachten Ron en Hermelien naar voren. Crucio zei Voldemort en hij richtte zijn toverstok op Ron en Hermelien. Ze vielen op de grond, ze kronkelde en gilde. Nee! riepen Ginny en Harry. Ginny werd ruw terug getrokken, maar Harry kreeg het voor elkaar om los te komen. Laat ze met rust schreeuwde Harry. In plaats van jou zei Voldemort. Ja zei Harry. Harry, nee! riep Ginny. Harry keek om, Ginny stop zei Harry. Och wat schattig Potter beschermd zijn vriendinnetje zei Vleeschouwer. Hou je mond siste Ginny en ze trapte op zijn teen. aah schreeuwde Vleeschouwer en hij greep naar zijn teen waardoor hij Ginny los liet. Ginny keek verbaasd toe, Ginny achter je riep Harry. Ginny draaide zich om en stond oog in oog met Malfidus. Niet jij weer zei Ginny. Op dat moment viel Harry op de grond en kneep zijn ogen dicht. Maar hij schreeuwde niet. Potter dit word je einde fluisterde Voldemort. Ginny deed een stap naar achter, donder op siste ze. 'Nee, want dit wordt eindelijk het einde van potter' zei Malfidus grijnzend. 'Nooit' zei Ginny. Maar wat wou ze eigenlijk doen? Met een grote kracht duwde ze Malfidus opzij. Malfidus knalde op de grond. Ginny rende op Voldemort af en ging aan zijn arm hangen. Het zag er eigenlijk best idioot uit. Maar de spreuk stopte wel. Harry krabbelde gauw overeind. 'Crucio' riep Harry nu op zijn beurt. Voldemort krijste. 'Harry heb je alle gruzielementen vernietigd' vroeg Hermelien. 'Ja Lupos en de rest hebben me geholpen en ze allemaal vernietigd' zei Harry. 'Wat! Mijn gruzielementen? Jij kleine…' zei Voldemort. 'Expeliarmus' riep Harry. Voldemort werd met grote kracht naar achter geblazen. 'O Potter stop met dit zielige spelletje, je wordt echt te over moedig door al die aandacht. Je wint toch nooit. En als je wint zorgen mijn dooddoeners wel dat ik terug kom hoe dan ook.' Zei Voldemort. 'Zo dat zijn een hele boel worden in een paar zinnen' zei Hermelien. 'Houd je mond modderbloedje' siste Malfidus die achter hen stond. 'Hou zelf je mond, sneeuwvlokje' zei Ginny. Sneeuwvlokje? Wat is dat nou weer voor stoms, nu ja het is beter dan niks dacht Ginny bij zich zelf. Ron lag helemaal in een deuk. 'Nou ha ha' zei Malfidus sarcastisch. 'Ik vond hem wel goed' mompelde Ron. 'Goh typisch Wemel humor toch?' zei Malfidus. 'O Malfidus kan je er niet tegen om gedist te worden door een meisje?' zei Hermelien. 'Inderdaad en al helemaal niet als het een Wemel is' zei hij. 'Au!' riep Ginny toen Harry tegen haar opknalde. 'Sorry gin, gaat het?' zei Harry. 'Ja' mompelde Ginny. 'Harry maak het nu eindelijk is af, ik word gek van dat voorspel' zei Hermelien. Harry grijnsde, 'Oké, oké' zei hij. Harry rende weer op Voldemort af, 'Avada kedavra!' riep Harry. Voldemort probeerde opzij te springen, maar er is geen ontkomen aan de vloek des doods. De vloek raakte hem midden in zn borst. Hij vloog omhoog, net als Harry. Er kwam een groene gloed om heen. En even snel als het gekomen was, was het weer weg. Harry en Voldemort vielen op de grond. Ze bleven roerloos liggen. Ginny begon op Harry af te rennen. Maar vlak voor haar kwam een rode lichtflits op de grond neer. 'Blijf staan Wemel' siste Malfidus junior. 'Of anders, jullie heer is dood' zei Ginny. Ze liep weer naar Harry toe, en knielde naast hem neer. Ze legde haar hand op de zijne. 'Kom op Harry je bent niet dood. Toch?' zei Ginny. Nog steeds geen beweging. Achter haar deed Lucius hetzelfde. 'Kom op Harry, je hebt hem verslagen, dan kan jij niet dood zijn' zei Ginny, de tranen prikte in haar ogen. 'NEE!' schreeuwde Lucius, 'hij is dood.' 'Kom op Harry, Kom op' fluisterde Ginny. Nog steeds geen reactie. 'Nee, Nee, het kan niet je kan niet dood zijn kom op' snikte Ginny. Ze liet haar hoofd zakken op zijn borst en begon te huilen. Hermelien kwam naar haar toe gerend. 'Ginny wat is er?' vroeg ze geschrokken. 'Hij is… het kan toch niet Hermelien' zei Ginny. 'Is hij…' vroeg Hermelien. 'Hij reageert nergens op' zei Ginny snikkend. Hermelien liep gauw naar de professoren. 'Ginny' fluisterde een stem in haar oor. Ze keek op, en keek recht in het gezicht van Harry. 'Je leeft nog' riep ze. Ze knuffelde hem haast plat. Harry rolde om zodat hij boven lag en kuste Ginny. Het was het fijnste gevoel wat ze ooit hadden gehad.

Oooooooooooooh wat klef die laatste zin! Sorry hoor, maar ik wist effe niks anders:P


End file.
